


Steamy Fun

by Awkward_dyke



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Horny Teenagers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Spideychelle smut, Teasing, They just cant help themselves, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_dyke/pseuds/Awkward_dyke
Summary: Just a short shower sex scene. I haven't posted smut (or anything else) in a while so I wanted to get this up, even though it isn't the quality of what I usually post. But yeah, I hope you enjoy.





	Steamy Fun

"So...what do you want to do now?" Peter glanced around the room, not sure how to spend the rest of their time together before they had to actually sleep. After all, it was a school night. 

"I was thinking about getting a shower..." Michelle told him, chewing her lip. She knew what he would say. Or at least she hoped she did. 

A devious grin crossed Peter's face. "Mind if I join?" 

One look at her and you could tell she was gone. He just had that affect on her. Her mind ran wild at the prospect of showering with him. So she answered honestly. 

"Please do." her voice had an edge to it, almost desperate. 

He stepped closer to her, running his hands over her waist and hips, and she shivered even despite being clothed. "I need you." she spit out, barely containing a whine. She wanted his hands on her. Bare skin. No clothes. But here he was teasing her, running his hands over her (unfortunately) still clothed skin. 

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, shutting the door quickly. There was a wild look in her eyes, slightly feral and full of lust. Slowly, she turned the shower on, not breaking eye contact with him. 

He pushed her against the door, kissing her roughly. It was all teeth clashing, tongues fighting, lips bruising. In other words, it was perfect. Perfect and wild and messy. 

He moved one of his legs between hers, gently grinding his thigh against her still covered cunt. She moaned quietly, rutting against his leg. 

He broke the kiss briefly, pulling off both of their shirts. 

"No bra?" he mused, his gaze resting on her perky nipples, pebbled against the cold air and her arousal. 

A quiet moan escaped her when the cool air hit her bare chest. "Didn't want to. Useless, really." 

He grinned. "I completely agree. Going without makes it that much easier for me to get to you." he trailed his mouth down her neck, nipping and sucking gently at the skin there, leaving small bruises behind. 

She squirmed under his mouth, feeling herself getting uncomfortably wet. "Baby..." she whined. 

"Yes?" he pulled his mouth away from leaving marks on her. 

"I want you." she panted. 

His eyes darkened, pupils blown wide. "You want me to what? Tell me, baby." he purred. 

"I want you to fuck me." 

A small moan came from her as he slid his hand down, gently stroking her clothed cunt. 

"You'll get what you want." he promised, moving to push her shorts and panties from her hips. "But you have to be patient." 

A small whine could be heard from her, not at all wanting to be patient. 

The remainder of her clothes ended up being pushed to the floor, forgotten. Peter smirked, running a finger over her dripping folds. 

"All ready for me, baby?" he teased, gently pressing the finger inside of her before taking it away again. 

Michelle whined at the loss of sensation. Her hips bucked towards his touch, only being slightly satisfied when he slipped two fingers into her, soon adding a third. He worked them quickly, curling them up ever so slightly. 

With every pulse of his fingers he was brushing her g-spot, a movement he was very aware of. Especially with the delightful mewls escaping her. 

She could feel herself rapidly reaching her climax, quickly contracting around his fingers, coating his hand in her juices. 

"Fuck, MJ." he mused. "You still up for getting fucked?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. 

She nodded quickly, regaining her breath. She undid the tie on his sweatpants, pushing them away, leaving him only in his boxers. 

Her hand slipped down, rubbing at him through the thin fabric. He moaned softly, rolling his hips towards her hand. 

Soon the last of their clothing was discarded and they both stepped into the shower. 

Peter watched as the water cascaded off of Michelle's gentle curves, standing directly behind her. His very prominent erection rubbed against her thigh, causing him to groan slightly. 

He turned her to face him, pushing her to the shower wall. 

He attacked her mouth, sloppily kissing her as he entered her. His hands gripped her ass as he lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me." he whispered against her mouth. 

She nodded, following what he said. 

Slowly, he started moving. It was almost torturous for both of them. 

He kept his hands on her ass as she held onto his forearms while he quickened his pace.

The steamy room was filled with the quiet (and not so quiet) sounds of their pleasure, soft moans escaping their throats as they got lost in the sensual moment. 

Michelle let out a whine as her swollen clit got rubbed roughly between their two bodies. She felt herself nearing her end as he thrust into her harder than before. 

"P-Peter..." she whimpered, not wanting the moment to end. 

He growled softly, moving his mouth to her neck, leaving small marks in his path. His pace became more erratic as he kept going, his climax rapidly approaching. 

Suddenly Michelle's body was shaking with her orgasm, quivering around him. "Fuck..." she cried out. "Yeah...oh god, yes..."

That was all it took for him to reach his high. He felt himself twitch as he tipped over the edge, filling her tight heat with his cum. "Baby...fuck, Michelle." He moaned, burying his face in her neck. 

They both rode out their orgasms, moaning and calling out each other's names. 

He gently set her down, pulling out of her. His cum ran down her leg, catching his eye. He licked his lips, eyeing her up and down. 

"You're just so beautiful..." he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. "Especially with my cum running out of you, you're just so full of me..."

She smiled, still catching her breath. "I'm glad you think so. It's really hot..." she laughed softly. "But maybe we should actually shower now, because I'm kind of a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Message me on tumblr (awkward-dyke) or just comment anything you want to see more of, less of, or just things you want me to do! 
> 
> Until next time, bye!


End file.
